


Bubble Wrap

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bubble wrap is your saviour. HP/DM. Drabble! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: The Bizarre Holiday Challenge.

Harry turned the key in the keyhole and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He untied his shoes and put them on their usual place on the shelf. After sighing, he turned the door handle, and stepped inside, before hearing a curious noise. The sound of popping?

He frowned and followed the noise, finding Draco on the couch with... bubble wrap?

"Draco... what are you doing?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco didn't even spare him a glance. "Did you know it's Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day?"

"Er, no. Does that matter?"

"It does, Harry. Don't you know just how great this stuff is?" Here he popped another bubble.

Harry cautiously sat down next to Draco on the couch, while watching his boyfriend popping the bubbles. "Draco, where did you get the bubble wrap from?"

Draco waved the question off, answering absentmindedly. "I got it from that Muggle thing you ordered." He popped the last five bubbles, before looking up with a sigh. "So, how was your day?"

"It was alright. Tiring, but alright. How was yours?" Harry asked, still looking at the bubble wrap in Draco's lap. It kept his attention. Draco never did something as trivial as popping the bubbles on bubble wrap. It was childish and had no point whatsoever. Its only point might be a stress reliever and a protection of goods.

"Very stressful, actually." Ah, that explained the bubble wrap. "But I managed. Though they weren't too happy about me actually being there. Self-righteous asses, they are. But we got it through and now it's being evaluated to see if the changes made actually make a difference. As if it wouldn't," Draco snorted, talking about a potion they were making improvements on.

"But that's great! I mean, if it does, then you've finally achieved what you wanted!"

Draco's soft smile made him forget all about his tiresome day. "It is, isn't it? Now I just have to wait for their acceptance. And if they don't, well, I'll find some one else."

"If they don't, Draco, I'll share them a piece of my mind," Harry growled. "You've been working on this for years! And if they still don't, then-"

But he was cut of by Draco most effectively. Lips sealed over lips, making his eyes widen, but he responded automatically.

Draco pulled back again, smirking. "I know, Harry. But I'd rather celebrate the fact they're actually evaluating it. And I'd celebrate it  _in bed._ "

"Oh you do, don't you?" Harry murmured, eyes going dark already. "Well, then I'd suggest you'd better hurry, or you won't make it that far."

And before Draco could even move an inch, Harry had already pounced on him.  _'Forget Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day. I'd much rather have this,'_   was Draco's final coherent thought for that day.


End file.
